


Happy Birthday, Shiro!

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Canon LGBTQ Character, First Kiss, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multiple Endings, No Romance, Party, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: This is a story I wrote for Shiro's birthday, it was up on other social media, but I just got around to post it here.





	Happy Birthday, Shiro!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has two different endings! One for people who don't like ships much and just want to enjoy a fic for Shiro's birthday. The other is for Shance fans to celebrate this with their fav ship.

The day started out like any other time in a Paladin's life. The blaring sound of the alarm rang through the castle, snapping everyone out of the world of dreams in almost an instant.

Shiro needed a few moments to orient himself after the harsh awakening. To his surprise, the deafening ringing soon faded out, leaving him in deep silence. A wave of worry rushed through his body which made him jolt up into a sitting position. Under usual circumstances, the alarm wouldn't stop until everyone is in the control room. This filled him with concern, not knowing why it ended so suddenly. He stood up, stretching out his numb limbs as he yawned. It still wasn't easy to get used to waking up in the middle of the night.

Shiro was cautious as he opened the door of his room to go out. That's when he noticed something unusual. The halls were pitch black, none of the lights were on, not a single sound or sign of life anywhere. As Shiro walked along the large and empty halls, the silence almost felt ear-piercing. The castle was always filled with excited chatter or the laughs of the paladins by ordinary. This strange change made Shiro feel uneasy, maybe even frightened.

It was starting to feel like an eternity since Shiro started walking. He thought it would never end, and he is stuck in an eternal loop of silence and darkness. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as a pair of small hands covered his eyes. He quickly activated his mechanical arm, ready to strike at the attacker when he heard his little adopted brothers voice “It's me, Shiro, don't worry” Keith said as he wrapped a bandana around Shiro's head to block his vision.

“Keith? What's going on?” Shiro asked with a sigh of relief. He was glad Keith seemed to be alright, hoping he could provide a normal explanation for this all.

Instead of giving any kind of reply, Keith grabbed Shiro's arm and pulled him along the hallway into the living area of the castle. There was a giant sign hung up which said 'Happy Birthday, Shiro' and was decorated with different colored hearts. Each of the paladins drew one in their own representative colors. The room was filled with balloons and garlands, perfect for a birthday party.

“Ready?” Keith asked when the two arrived at the mentioned room. Since Shiro couldn't see a single thing, he gave an unsure nod in response, not exactly sure what to expect.

When the blindfold fell off, Shiro could barely believe his eyes. A birthday party? For him? In all honesty, he couldn't ask for anything more than to spend his birthday with his space family. However, this was only the beginning.

Keith held up his thumb, which was supposed to be a signal for Pidge who started the music and operated the machines. She was playing some of Shiro's favorite songs and created rainbow bubbles all around the room from little gadgets she and Hunk created. Shiro was only able to watch in awe, his mouth agape. He still had a hard time believing they did all this for him.

Pidge passed on the signal to Hunk who brought in a large cake, which had the shape of the black lion. He carried it to the table standing in the middle of the room, then flashed a warm smile at Shiro and went back to the room where he came from before.

It was now Allura and Coran's turn to shine. They carried in all the gifts and piled them up near the table. Each present was wrapped in a gift wrap according to who he got it from. All of them were huge, and they made a rather large pile.

Keith led Shiro over to the table and let him sit down while he gave another signal, a quiet, but still commanding whistle. Kosmo trotted into the room, balancing a plate filled with all kinds of food that Shiro loves. The wolf was freed from his duty by Keith who took off the plate and scratched him behind his ears “Good boy” he whispered before he placed the dish down onto the table.

Shiro stood up from the chair he was told to sit on and his gaze traveled across the room, taking in every sight. He needed time to process this was all for him. All this hard work the paladins put into this was unbelievable. Shiro couldn't help but tear up at the amount of care and love he got from them all. This turned into soft crying as everyone came in at once, running up to him to pull him into a gentle, warm embrace which Keith later joined into “Happy Birthday Shiro!” They said in a cheerful tone.

Shiro's happiness was without limits until a strange feeling came upon him. He missed something. Or rather someone “Where is Lance?” he asked as he slowly squirmed out of the tight hold.

~~~~~~~~ Neutral Ending ~~~~~~

“Right here” Lance called as he approached them with a fast pace, but his run came to a halt when he reached Shiro “I... I brought party hats!” he announced as he was panting and laughing at the same time “We completely forgot and-” he started, but he got elbowed by Keith which earned a quiet whine from the boy.

“What he meant was that we totally prepared and just... The mice stole them!” Keith tried to use a makeshift excuse, so they would seem more professional than they were in reality.

Shiro only laughed and shook his head “Whatever it was, at least they are here now” he replied when he had managed to contain his laughter.

“One for you... Green for you... Here you go, princess... Here's yours... One for mullet...” Lance was mumbling to himself as he was handing out all the hats. Finally, he stopped in front of Shiro with a big, warm smile “Happy birthday Shiro!” he said and stood up onto his tiptoes to place the party head on top of Shiro's head.

“Now come on, let's eat!” Hunk chirped, getting agreed from everyone. Shiro sat on the chair at the end of the table since he was the main guest of this small party. Kosmo was the waiter who carried over all the food for him on top of his head. He would demand a lot of treats from Keith after all this work.

The birthday breakfast went by in a flash, everyone was having a great time. The place was filled with warmth and had a cozy, family-like atmosphere. Because that's what they were. A big, happy space family.

Maybe an hour or two had passed by. Who could really tell while having this much fun? “Ready to cut the cake?” Lances excited voice cut through the constant chatter. For a moment, everyone fell silent and all eyes were set on the birthday boy.

Shiro had an ear-to-ear smile as he gave a nod “Sure” he replied as he watched Hunk put the cake down right in front of him.

“Make a wish” Keith nudged Shiro gently with a sly smile, very proud to be in this family, even if he would never say that out loud.

Shiro's eyes were fixed on the candles, their bright light reflecting from his eyes. It made him seem like he had flames in his eyes which could get free at any moment. He inhaled deeply then carefully blew out all the candles while he was thinking about his wish.

A wish.

A wish of happiness.

That's all he asked.

For his space children to be forever filled with joy and their bond would last forever. That was his wish.

~~~~~~~ Shance Ending ~~~~~~~

Right when the question was asked Pidge's lips curled into a small smirk, and she pressed a button on a remote she was holding the whole time.

All the lights shut down, the music faded out, leaving the room in darkness and silence before some reflectors turned on. That was when Shiro noticed a bright, ruby red curtain which hid a whole stage behind it. They slowly moved to the side, revealing Lance on the stage, all the lights on him.

He seemed to be quite nervous as he held his microphone in his shaking hands. As his eyes met with Shiro's, he flashed a small smile and started to sing, seemingly gaining confidence from that simple glance. The song seemed to be his own work, one that he wrote for Shiro himself. As he sang, his voice was transforming into a more soft tone, trying to reflect all of his feelings with this song.

The gentle melody and Lance's sweet voice made Shiro's heartbeat swifter. As he listened to the lyrics, he was amazed by how talented Lance was to be able to write a song like this. The mere fact that this was written and performed only for him filled Shiro with a feeling that he was special for Lance. This was later confirmed by the lyrics itself when stating Lances true emotions and vivid love.

The melody slowly faded into silence and Lance's voice faded along with it. The reflectors turned off before lighting up the stage once again a few seconds later.

By this time, Lance was holding a white rose, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He jumped off the stage and approached Shiro who was unable to react, frozen from the sudden wave of sentiment.

Lance held out the rose for him to take “Happy birthday Shiro... I love you” he said in the most gentle and soft voice he could speak in. After he didn't get a reaction he slowly leaned up and closed the gap between their lips.

Shiro became even further stunned, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. Everything happened so fast, he was afraid this moment would slip away. So he wrapped his arms around Lance to embrace him and the moment itself. The nice tingling of Lance's lips was incomparable to anything he ever felt before. It was the nicest feeling he experienced in a long while. He had no intention to pull away until it was truly necessary.

This was without a doubt his best birthday. He couldn't ask for a better gift than the love Lance gave him that day.

His wish came true.

He had found true love.

And eternal happiness.


End file.
